The Magical Hairbrush! Not
by Kiryami
Summary: Meh. Dei wants to brush Sasori's hair. Nuff said, ne? Impliedish light shonenai. Fluff!


The Magical Hairbrush! ...Not

**Summary: **Meh. Dei wants to brush Sasori's hair. What happens? Light Shonen-ai

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and his awesomeness!

**A/N:** Danna means master, yes they're both guys (Scratch the surface to find Shonen-ai,) tomadachi means friend, don't flame meh.The puppets don't like that...Also, using "chan" on the end of a boy's name is a way to playfully tease him. Yep.

"Sasori-Danna? May I brush your hair, un?"

Sasori just stared at the blonde sitting on the stone floor next to his bed. He wasn't quite sure he understood the question. "What?"

"May I please brush your hair?" Deidara repeated calmly. He reached up gingerly as if to touch the older boy's crimson locks, but paused just next to his head and continued to stare questioningly.

"...Why?" The redhead was extremely confused now. Why would his young partner want to do something like that?

Deidara gave a fake exhasperated sigh, rolled his visible eye, and smiled, fingering a piece of his danna's hair. "Because! It's so soft and beautiful; If you'd only take a bit better care of it..."

Sasori didn't hear the rest of what Deidara said, for he'd just remembered several similar scenarios from his childhood. His mother constantly fussed over his lovely red hair, and said it would be even better if he did more than just comb it with his fingers every morning...No. He didn't want to remember those times. He didn't want to feel the pain of losing his parents again.

Heck, he shouldn't even be feeling at all! And yet, as he agreed to let Deidara "do his worst" and the blonde squealed with happiness, he felt _lots_ of things.

He felt Deidara carefully taking the tangles out of his mop of hair with the tattered brush he'd pulled out of nowhere, and he felt those fingers gently trail along his scalp. He felt more relaxed than he had in years in those brief moments. It felt _good_! He knew Deidara was talking to him all the while, too, but he didn't hear any of it. He was so lost in the soft pulls and touches that when Dei stopped, it was all too soon.

The puppet master's eyes popped open suddenly when he realized Deidara was done brushing his hair. The boy sat behind him on the bed, watching him and grinning like a simpleton. "What?" Sasori asked harshly, though with less force than he usually might, and turned away.

"Nothing, Danna," Deidara said lightly, a calm expression and a knowing smile replacing the grin on his face. "Thank you, un," he continued, before standing to go back to his side of the small room.

Sasori merely grunted in response. Why didn't he want the blonde to leave? It'd been so long since he felt that comfortable or at peace, but he didn't know how to take it.

"Hey, Brat..." he began a few moments later.

"Yes?" Dei knew his "name."

"Um...You can, uh, you know...Do that again, some other time. I-if you want to, I mean!" He hadn't meant for it to come out so flustered; it just did! He tried to make it casual, but for some reason he couldn't.

Deidara's pretty aquamarine eye widened for a moment, then he smirked at the fumbling redhead. At that moment Sasori stopped trying to explain and stared the maybe four feet across the room at his partner. The ex-Iwa ninja took this moment of silence to tease his danna.

"Aww, the big bad puppet got a soft spot for his Dei-chan?" Funny, he seemed to be teasing himself as well...If it were possible, Sasori would've been blushing like crazy. Truth be told, the great, unfeeling Akasuna no Sasori _did _have a..."soft spot" for the brat. It was hard not to, though. He was just so darn likable!

Well, only one thing to do; beat him at his own game. "Y-yeah," he muttered, voice and face as steady and stoic as possible.

As planned, Deidara was caught off-guard. He stared for a moment, a light tinge of pink creeping onto his face. "Huh?"

The puppet master grinned and crossed the room in two strides. "Priceless!" he yelped, whacking his partner in the forehead with the palm of his hand. Deidara jumped a little and blinked. What was Sasori-Danna talking about?

"Your face," he said, chuckling softly. Deidara couldn't believe how well his plan had worked. Danna hadn't just trusted him, he'd opened-up a bit and even _laughed! _He couldn't help the happy tears that came to his eyes. _Danna, _he thought, moving to hug the older boy.

"Hey." Sasori stopped him with a touch and looked seriously into his eye. "Of course I care about you," he murmured. "You're the closets thing I've had to a friend in years."

Dei couldn't hold it in anymore. "S-Sasori-Danna!" he yelled, and threw his arms around the living puppet, surprising him and nearly knocking both of them to the floor.

"Deidara!" Sasori cried, but he was laughing. Deidara had his head buried in Sasori's wooden chest and was sobbing happily.

"We're...friends," he whispered as means of explanation and apology. He refused to loosen his grip on his partner's black cloak, no matter how much Sasori pulled at him.

Finally he sighed, giving up, and sat petting the boy's soft golden hair. Dei stopped crying after about five minutes and he looked up, sheepishly smiling at his danna, red-rimmed eye sparkling. Sasori smiled down at him and rubbed his head once more for good measure. "C'mon, tomadachi...Let's go get some dinner, huh?"

Dei gasped and flung himself into one more hug, purring, "Thank you, Danna."

"I already told ya it's not a problem, punk!" Sasori said, feigning anger, and hugging him back before running out of the room, Dei close on his heels.

The two Akatsuki assassins failed to realize they had stayed up the whole night bickering, fussing over hair, and hugging eachother. That is, until they found all the other members gathered around the kitchen table in their nightclothes, yawning and rubbing their eyes. No one had noticed their mysterious dissappearance, luckily, and they sat down with everyone else. And after that, everthing went back to normal. Well, except that Sasori had even softer, shinier hair, and a more relaxed demeanor from that day onward. And the two sometimes vanished for extra sessions with that brittle black brush, but no one ever paid attention to two wandering artists that used said art to kill things and argue for hours on end. No one semmed to notice how close the two had become, either. Oh well. Those limited moments of comfort were for them and them alone. No questions asked.

**End Stuffs**

Mmkay, totally screwed up the ending...I had it in my head, but...You know. Hope you enjoyed it, anyways. I've been having half-writer's block, half-artist's block lately. Can't do much with half our skills, can we? Oh, I've also been writing this early mornings, so it's probably awful. But...meh, no excuses. If it sucks it sucks. Please tell me what you think! And my Night will swallow your Flames! Constructive criticism is good, though. Thanks for reading! Or tolerating!

-Kiryami

P.S. And now, a word with our characters!

Sasori: I guess Dei's vision of art is truer for this, huh?

Deidara: Feh, told ya Sasori-Danna! Nyah.


End file.
